


Whine and Sandwiches

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [154]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, Snakes, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shaka and Aphrodite are very unlikely friends, and they sass each other a lot. Sometimes Aphrodite can even convince Shaka to do things for him. If he whines enough.





	Whine and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: This is in the universe of Taste Your Beating Heart, my supernatural creatures AU. Shaka and Aphrodite are both snake shapeshifters.  
> (Originally posted 10-26-2017)

Shaka sighs, annoyed. Aphrodite bats his eyelashes, chin propped up on his arms at the edge of the couch, his long, white coils draping over the cushions artfully.  
  
“No, get it yourself.” Shaka tells Aphrodite short-temperedly, measuring whole spices into a pot. Aphrodite widens his eyes, blinking innocently.  
  
“But you’re already up. and in the kitchen.” Aphrodite points out. Shaka shoots him a dirty look, lifting himself up a little higher with his golden coils to reach down the looseleaf tea.  
  
“I’m busy.” Shaka says, measuring out the black tea.  
  
“Surely not too busy. You’re almost done with that part, I know you are.” Aphrodite smiles craftily.  
  
“You can do it yourself.” He reiterates. Aphrodite pouts, examining his manicure, the delicate blush polish still at the stage where it can be easily smudged.   
  
“You can only suffer through so much of my whining before you make me a sandwich.” He says confidently, batting his eyelashes again when Shaka glares at him over his shoulder.   
  
“I’m not buying it,” he says, pouring water over his spices and tea, turning the stove on, giving it all a quick stir. Aphrodite sighs dramatically.  
  
“Don’t you love me? My nail polish is still soft.” Shaka groans, glaring at Aphrodite, before finally obliging him, throwing together a quick couple of sandwiches, banging it down on the table next to Aphrodite with bad temper. Aphrodite smiles warmly, wiggling his fingers in a mocking little wave. Shaka slithers back away to tend his chai without acknowledging him. Aphrodite doesn’t care, pleased by the outcome. He eats, satisfied, and accepts the hot cup of chai Shaka brings over quite happily. Shaka takes over the other half of the couch, their coils mingling in a pile in the middle.  
  
“Anything good on tv?” Shaka asks, picking up the remote and turning it on. Aphrodite shrugs, inhaling the tea deeply. It’s wonderful, spicy and milky and hot.  
  
“No idea. This is lovely, thank you,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
